


Mama we all go to hell

by rosalina2124



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: Sort of a rewrite for after Chet was impaled in the pit,what if he actually survived and everyone managed to get him out of camp Redwood. Mama, we all go to hellMama, we all go to hellI'm writing this letter and wishing you wellMama, we all go to hellOh well now, Mama, we're all gonna dieMama, we're all gonna dieStop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cryMama, we're all gonna dieAnd when we go don't blame us, yeahWe'll let the fires just bathe us, yeahYou made us oh so famousWe'll never let you goAnd when you go don't return to me my loveMama, we're all full of liesMama, we're meant for the fliesAnd right now they're building a coffin your sizeMama, we're all full of lies
Kudos: 2





	Mama we all go to hell

Chapter one  
The feeling of cool rough hands holding me against the bed causes me to squirm as I realize it’s just Trevor and Xavier,and I try to relax. I’m bleeding out,and fast,we had to get me out of that pit,I’m going to die one way or another anyways,whether it be from blood loss or Mr.Jingles,I’d rather die from the blood loss. We got away from him,and they dragged me into the medical cabin,and put me on a bed,holding pressure against my shoulder,keeping me against the bed,to keep me from moving,making it worse. “Easy Chet,just relax,I know it hurts babe,is there anything at all that we can use to stop the bleeding”he says,the last part directed at Trevor,the jacket isn’t cutting it anymore,we need something different. “There should be some gauze in the cabinet,I’ll get it if you can hold him down”he says gently as I see him nod in agreement. “It hurts,just make it stop Xavier,I just wish I’d die already,it’d be better than the pain”I murmur softly flinching as I feel a spasm of pain in my shoulder.

“You don’t mean that babe,it’ll be over soon,I promise”he murmurs carding the hand that’s not covered in my blood through my hair. He’s the only one allowed to call me babe,or to touch me gently,other than Montana,or my Mom,no one else can get away with it. I see Trevor come back at some point,and it’s time,they remove the jacket,revealing the wound,which is bleeding sluggishly. They place gauze against the wound,in the front,then they roll me onto my side to get access to the back of it,where they tape more gauze to the wound,to bind it. Then they give me some sort of injection,it feels weird,but whatever it is it does it’s job pretty quickly. The bleeding slows,my pulse stabilizes,and I don’t feel like I’m dying,I know I’m not out of the woods yet,I won’t be till we get out of this hell hole,if I ever get out of this hell hole at all.

I sense him get up to move,and I feel myself grabbing his arm,I don’t want him to leave,I know he has to wash his hands,but I don’t want him to leave. “I’m just going to wash my hands babe,I’ll be right back I promise”he murmurs kissing me on the cheek,trying to relax me. I let him leave,he’s not gone very long,he’s back before I know it,and he’s sitting on the edge of the bed beside me again. “We’ll stay here for awhile babe,give the medicine a chance to fully kick in,then we’ll get moving,get you out of here”he says softly placing a cool hand on my cheek. I’m terrified,I know the longer we stay here,the more chance I have of dying,but if we get me moving too soon,it could make things a lot worse. I feel him lay beside me,and I press against his side,I would never with anyone else,but he’s different,he’s safe,he won’t judge me one way or another. “Your safe,just close your eyes,I’ll wake you when we’re ready to try and escape”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair. We stay like this for awhile and before I know it I’m out,feeling as safe as I can under the circumstances,knowing they’ll do everything they can to get me out of here as soon as possible,and to keep me alive.


End file.
